


【宜朱】Just Call Me Wind

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 宜野座第一人称视角。意识流。续接三季结尾。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 3





	【宜朱】Just Call Me Wind

将工作报告提交给花城后，我从自动贩卖机上买了一罐咖啡，来到天台。

我将猎犬的身份永远留在了一系。身在外务省，我依旧是为完美社会填补漏洞的塑材、钢板与螺丝钉，这点倒是没变。西比拉放弃了我，我也同样放弃了它——机械异化的社会里，理想公民的样板模式扼杀了我的过去，现在我只想成为良善的守灵人。长崎不比首都繁华，街景乏善可陈。花城总说这是我的错觉，在她眼里，东京和这里别无二致。千篇一律的高楼，比比皆是的合格公民，全息投影将四季恒定在了花开不败的春日。

有风从远方的群山吹来。我听说东京刚刚下过一场大雪，我的心被风吹乱，埋在了那场雪中。

狡啮慎也走过来了，没错，这样的脚步声，一定是他。他毫不客气地夺走了我手中的咖啡，靠在栏杆上一饮而尽，然后用一种得意的眼神看着我。我僵硬地笑了笑，阖上眼，躲开了他的目光。

“回来了？”我问他。

“嗯，接下来的工作就交给一系了。暂时不需要我们出手了。”他把空罐子塞回我手里。

“好。”

咖啡醇厚的苦味在我口腔中弥散开来，我的舌根都麻木了。

“东京下雪了，我猜你也知道了。宜野，难道你没有什么想问我的吗？”

“你……你见到她了吗？”

“见到了，她很好。我还和她约好了，要给她讲我这些年的旅途故事。”

“那就好。”

那就好，那就好，那就好。知道她一切都好，让我变成了在断头台上忽然获得赦免的囚徒，死里逃生的喜悦冲破心口的堤坝，滔滔卷来。我笑着拍了拍狡啮的肩膀。至于她和狡啮的约定——

我深知在我和常守朱之间，只有两个选项留给我：“她爱狡啮”与“她不爱我”。

故事的最初，我能肯定的是，她并不知道自己在做什么，只是凭着一腔孤勇去追逐狡啮。而狡啮走后，她才意识到了自己的无能为力，在爱和拯救这件事上。那些她如数献出的关心和激情并没有被悉数奉还，她就这样缺了半颗心，落寞、痛苦、鲜血淋漓地站在我面前。之后的几年，在我和她一次次擦肩而过时，我终于相信了小说、电影里不停复述的真理——爱不足以拯救你爱的那个人。她依赖着烟草的味道和我无从得知的幻象，她不爱我。

许多人都说我变了。八年过去，改变我的不仅仅是父亲的死，还有她，常守朱。我记忆中永远清澈、真挚、坚韧的女人。

六年前，处理完鹿矛囲桐斗案件的那个夜晚，她走进了我的房间。父亲留下的酒仿佛带着他的智慧与魂魄，伴着我在铁窗里捱过每一个难眠的夜。是我先开口问她，要不要也来一杯。她看起来疲倦极了，我想跟她聊聊，让她放松一下。当然，如果我还是监视官，或许可以帮助她更多。她笑着答应了，坐在沙发上，用期待的目光望向我。我们肆无忌惮地说起从前，没有提起狡啮是我们心照不宣的默契。那个带着眼镜的、愚蠢的、爱说教的我又重新回到了她身边。

是她先脱去了外衣，我也脱去了我的。我抱着她走向床，闻到她身上若有若无的烟味，像一层又一层薄雾，模糊了我奔向她内心的路。

她伸手解开了我的马尾。我的长发垂在她白皙的身体上，它们渴望扎根其中，成为她的躯干。她握着一把黑发，猛然将我拉近，我趁机吻上了她的唇。

第二天在办公室见面时，我们若无其事地问了好，便再无其他交流。我固执地相信，除我之外，谁都不知道她对狡啮的感情。我们的情事不过是工作的插曲，是一阵无缘由的春风，过境无痕。她的理智、克制，对工作的尽职尽责会悄无声息地抹去任何蛛丝马迹。我像往常一样站在她身前，保护着她。

后来，她时不时会进入这牢笼似的房间，与我共饮。她拒绝睡在我的义肢旁，因为钢铁的冰冷总让她以为自己躺在南极广袤的冰原上，我便用右手揽着她，左手抚平她睡着时翘起的刘海。我敢于直视我的欲望，她从不多说什么，但我想她也是。我们是冰天雪地中抱团取暖的脆弱生灵。幼年时母亲在院中栽种了许多紫色的、酷似胆瓶的花。前些年我才知道这植物是紫龙胆，而花语是喜欢悲伤的你。在一次又一次床笫之欢中，我忽然萌生了为常守朱种上一些的念头，我也想占据她整颗为他悲伤的心。

当听说狡啮在SEAUn现身的时候，我如释重负。悬置多年的达摩克里斯之剑就要了结我所有的痴心妄想了。她即刻启程前往战火纷飞的香巴拉，那晚我喝了很多酒。

狡啮没有回来。最终我仍然与他见了一面，原本我以为那会是最后一面。我给了他一拳，放走了他，让他永远不要出现在我们面前。他鼻青脸肿趴在我面前，动弹不得，我却毫无得胜的喜悦。我的嫉妒心将我的理智撕得粉碎，我不能忍受他仍要在常守朱余下的生命中猖狂横行的事实。狡啮只是豁然笑着，攫取了我不能见光的秘密。

我告诉常守，狡啮是个不值得他追求的男人。这是我做出的理智判断，不仅仅是因为嫉妒作祟，我也从未奢求她将那束火焰般炽热、清澈的目光落在我身上。她反而淡淡笑着说我从未改变，仍然是那个自己背负所有的男人。风吹起她的刘海，我忽然想吻一吻她的额头。

这趟异国之旅并未改变什么。我隐隐约约感到她开始观察我，在每一个我佯装还未醒来的清晨。那是我读不懂的眼神。有一天傍晚，下班之后的她在床上问我，去年听说她吸烟时都想了什么。我回忆了好久才想起来，那是鹿矛囲桐斗案刚发生时的事，我们一同去见了我的心理医生，医生劝告她吸烟有害健康。她说我那时的眼神令她想要逃离，虽然温柔，但最终是怜悯，是慈悲。我苦笑着摇了摇头。你把那当作我无用的担忧就好，我说。

她出事之前的那一晚，我们只是躺在床上什么都没有做。她突然说起了狡啮，我警觉起来。她承认了狡啮一直都是她的光，我安静地听着没有回答。她说自己永远不会忘记这道光，但她也在或明或暗的世界里尝到了别的滋味。她说我像一阵柔和的风，沉默无声地滋润了很多人、很多事。我很想问问她，这些人里有没有你。可我只是抱紧了她，我也只能抱紧了她。

光尚且能为她照亮前行的路。但不可捉摸、无形无色的风能做些什么呢？

她被囚后，我们天各一方，再无联络。我大抵也明白，我这本乏味的书，没有激起她的阅读欲望。待在她身边一天，我便自己撕掉一页，一页一页凝出的都是司汤达笔下的“结晶”。告别的时候，满地残章断简，没有结果，尾声都难写，只剩后记：“我相信人与人之间会织出美好的纽带，但那永远不会是我的爱情。”

霜月问起我为何没有前去探望她，那句“我知道自己该为了她做些什么”，是我唯一能够宣之于口的情话。

我准备从狡啮身旁离开时，他忽然叫住了我，眨了眨那双狡猾的眼睛。

“她还有一句话要我带给你。”

我露出了困惑的神色，“是什么？”

“她说她渴望拥有一阵风。”

我在第二天和花城前往东京参与另一起案子的侦破。她看出我的心神不宁，给了我一个小时的自由活动空隙。她告诉我，对未来的真正慷慨，是把一切都留给现在。我虽然不动声色地道了谢，但终归还是有些不好意思。

说来也巧，我走进一系办公室时，雏河翔正在给常守朱打视频电话。办公室只有他一个人，我远远地站在雏河的身后，看着她红色的外套像朵明艳的玫瑰，开在冰冷的屏幕上。

她突然中断了要讲的话。雏河疑惑地喊了喊她，没有得到回应。他转身，看到了我。

我冲他笑了笑，“可以给我们几分钟的独处吗？几分钟就好。”

雏河一脸茫然地摸着脑袋走了出去。

她没有变，太好了；她笑了，太好了。我们沉默地对视着，谁都没有说话。

“常守。”我还是忍不住先开了口，“风，抓不紧握不住，你永远无法拥有它。”

她的眼神黯了黯。

“但你可以拥有我。我爱你，我爱你而你活在我的身体里。”

我看着她的泪水从眼角掉下来。


End file.
